Exhaust gas recirculation ("EGR") valves form an integral part of the exhaust gas emissions control in typical internal combustion engines. EGR valves are utilized to recirculate a predetermined amount of exhaust gas back to the intake system of the engine. The amount of exhaust gas permitted to flow back to the intake system is usually controlled in an open-looped fashion by controlling the flow area of the valve, i.e., the amount of exhaust gas that is permitted to flow through the valve. Such open-loop control makes it difficult to accurately control the exhaust gas flow through the valve over the valve's useful life. This is because the valve has various components that can wear or because vacuum signals which are communicated to such valves will vary or fluctuate over time resulting in the potential contamination of various valve components which could affect the operation of the valve.
Many EGR valves utilize a moveable diaphragm to open and close the valves. However, these valves can lack precision because of the loss of vacuum due to external leakpaths. To overcome the lack of consistently available vacuum to control a movable diaphragm, electrically actuated solenoids have been used to replace the vacuum actuated diaphragm. Moreover, typical vacuum actuated valves can also have problems with accuracy due to their inability to quickly respond based on changes in engine operating conditions. Further, current EGR valves typically have an inwardly opening valve closure element that is moved into its valve housing relative to a cooperating valve seat in order to open the valve. Over the useful life of these valves, carbon can accumulate on the valve closure element and upon its valve seat, thereby preventing the valve from completely closing. The valve closure elements are also positioned within the housing or body of these EGR valves and because it is virtually impossible to clean the valve closure element and the valve seat, contamination thereby necessitates replacement of these integral pollution system components.
Additionally, exhaust gas recirculation valves that require a high force to open the valve, operate through pressure balancing, whether through a diaphragm or other balancing members. Alternatively, too low a force can open the valve allowing exhaust gas to flow through the valve opening when such exhaust gas is not needed. By allowing exhaust gas to act as part of the pressure balance, it necessarily contacts the internal moving parts of the valve causing contaminants to accumulate thereon which can interfere with the proper operation of the valve, as discussed above.